baltotrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Steele's Musher
Steele's Musher is a minor character in the original movie. He is the musher of Steele's Team who is present during the journey to bring back the medicine. Appearance A large man with dark brown facial hair. He wears a black coat and a musher's hat. Character Summary Steele's Musher is the musher of Steele's Team. He appears fond of his lead dog, Steele, and distrusts Balto because of his wolf lineage. He is the musher sent to bring the antitoxin back to Nome, but is knocked unconscious when the team falls into a Valley. The team carries him back to Nome on the sled with the medicine, where he is assumed to have received medical attention and recovered. Movie Appearances and Storyline Balto Steele's Musher is first seen racing against Wild Joe's Team. As they run, he yells at the team to mush and go faster. When they near the Narrow Pass, Steele picks up speed, and the musher nearly falls off the sled, yelling at Steele, who ignores him. Steele's Musher looks behind him as Wild Joe's Team wipes out. The team wins the race, however, Balto outruns Steele to save Rosy's Hat. After the race, Steele walks up to his musher, waiting to be praised, but the musher ignores him, looking thoughtful as he asks The Photographer if Steele is losing his edge. The photographer agrees that it looks like any dog could outrun him. Steele bares his teeth and stares after them angrily. Steele's Musher is next seen during the race for the fastest dogs. He appears to be in charge of the race. Before the race begins, he explains that the race is being held to select the fastest dogs for the sled team to fetch the antitoxin. He calls for all the mushers to get their dogs ready. He fires a gun to start the race, and is seen stopping a timer at the end of the race, but it appears to not have worked. When Steele confronts Balto, the winner of the race, the musher walks over and praises Steele, laughing and patting his head as the dog jumps up on him. As the musher says he wants to take a look at the winner, he reaches out to Balto and smiles. Steele steps on Balto's paw, causing Balto to yell out and appear to be snarling at the musher. Steele's musher turns away from them, saying that he can't trust him because he's part wolf and might turn on him. He calls for Steele, Nikki, Kaltag, and Star to go with him. Steele smirks at Balto before following the musher. Steele's Team retrieves the medicine from Nenana, but on the way back, Steele gets lost. In panic, he runs and accidentally sends the team over an icy slope into a valley. The musher tries to slow down the sled with his feet, but it doesn't work. He falls off the sled and is knocked unconscious. Star and Gray Malamute stand over him, the malamute saying that it looks like he's hurt bad. The dogs are helpless. When Balto finds the lost team, Star is crouched by the unconscious musher. Steele claims that everyone is fine, but Star tells Balto that the musher hit his head and didn't get up, nudging the man's arm. After Steele falls off the cliff, the dogs pull the unconscious musher onto the sled. The team carries on until they nearly fall over a cliff, and the musher falls off the sled. After Balto falls with the medicine, Nikki is crouched by the unconscious man. The team continues, outrunning an avalanche and seeking refuge in the Ice Cave. A shard of ice falls and nearly strikes the musher's head. The team hurries through the cave and makes it to Nome with the unconscious musher and the medicine. Some men come to the musher's age as they stop in front of the hospital. Gallery *NOTE - These are a select few images. More images can be found in Balto Screenshots, as well as the movie and reference art pages. Screenshots Balto mush1.png mush2.png mush3.png mush4.png mush5.png mush6.png mush7.png mush8.png mush9.png mush10.png mush11.png mush12.png mush13.png mush14.png mush15.png mush16.png mush17.png mush18.png mush20.png mush21.png mush22.png mush23.png mush24.png mush25.png mush26.png mush27.png mush28.png mush29.png mush30.png mush31.png mush32.png mush33.png mush34.png mush35.png mush36.png mush37.png mush38.png mush39.png mush40.png Trivia Category:Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Humans